A Hundred Years From Now
by TommieBahami
Summary: Canon Pairings The story and life of Edward and Bella, one hundred years from now. We all know it had to continue. T /M for Language, and sexual innuendo. Re-editing ch2


One Hundred Years from now.

I could hear Edward chuckling softly to himself, taking in a bit of air, and continued to dipslay his amusement. I glanced up at him from where I was, slightly shorter than him, watching every movement of his facial features. He was listening to their thoughts again.  
"Edward, stop it!" I scolded him under my breath, knowing that we were the only ones who could hear it. Concentrating, I sent my sheild pulsating to surround the nearby students, expelling it from my own mind. From there, I lectured him from my mind, before he interupted my thoughts, "Bella, relax, I can't help it. Besides they were just thinking about how different we look"

I sighed, knowing he had won, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into our next class, PE. With another sigh, I began, "I wish you could off that thought reading, it drives me crazy knowing you're in someone's mind and I'm not"

"Then lock me out." He slowed to be behind me, his hand leaving mine to embrace me in a hug, his words trailing to my ear. I swallowed before speaking again, knowing my blush didn't exist anymore, "You know how hard that is"  
He laughed before his mouth trailed up my neck towards my ear, "and you know how hard I--" "EDWARD!" I gasped before pulling out of his reach, releasing my sheild once more, forcing him to read my thoughts

_Jesus christ, Edward, we're in school_  
"I was just going to help you dress out for PE." He shrugged off his bad-boy behavior, making himself seem innocent.  
_Damnit, keep it in your pants  
_"Only for you to take it out again," smirking as he said this, he took a step towards me, which in return, I took a step back, pushing myself towards a door. The girls locker room door. I pushed it open a bit more, before sliding into the place he couldn't go.  
The only room Edward couldn't go in, and it didn't even have a lock.

"H-Hello?" Feigning such a personality, timid and shy, wasn't that hard. I used to be like that, avoiding people, but now, I'd rather be more open. No one answered to my call, so with speed and grace I stripped of my clothes, and reached for my locker.  
I heard him brush past me, my clothes gone from my hands, and into my locker, along with my gym clothes.

"Edward!" I knew he was fast, but /that/ was too fast, even for my eyes. He scoffed at my worry, "No one's here, Bella." He put a large emphasis on the last sylablle of my name.

"How would yo-" "Your thoughts, love. You left them open to me." Before I could even realize what he was saying, I was slammed up against the locker. Had I been human, the locker would've hurt me, and felt cold to my skin. But it wasn't now. His lips trailed up my neck again, once reachign their destination, began to nibble on the lobe of my ear. A new sense of heat flushed through my body, I could feel myself melting against him.

_Oh god_, I began to think to myself, his hands sliding down my sides to my thighs, only to pick them up. Supported between him and the locker, I couldn't get any closer to him. "Oh stop it Edward," I mumbled before turning my head to crush my lips against his. He pulled back, "Stop, as in drop you to the floor and walk out"  
He did just as he said, letting my fall to the floor. I was too awed to catch myself.

"And your thoughts are still open, love," he finished as he pushed the door open, and left.

"Augh, that bastard." I pulled my sheild inwards toward me, protecting myself from his power.  
His head popped in, momentarily to give me a look as if saying "I heard that."

"OUT!"

Ever since we were married, and I was... changed, this kind of behavior became natural. This was something all the Cullens did, though at night, and it's not like we were all horney fuckers. Though, Rosalie might be the exception. Aside from that, him acintg like this in school was pretty abnormal, out there, or he was just plain bored.

I slid my pants off from my legs, sliding the cold jersey like pants on, and the cotton shirt on after mine was removed. He could hear me undressing, I know it, "No peeking." From that, I could hear him grumble, and his footsteps faded with number.

I met Edward when I was 17, living in a small town, Forks. The small town had a lack of sunshine, which gave him a good chance of going outside. When I first met him, I wasn't a vampire, he wasn't in love with me, and I didn't know what kind of monster he really was. Turned out to be a sick, panty sniffing pervert, I joke around with myself sometimes. Edward had saved me from a tracker, James, while at the same time, taking away a chance at an eternal life with him. Towards my 18th birthday, we had a party, I got injured, and the whole family wanted to eat me up.

Litterally. Said event led to Edward thinking our relationship over, and he had left me. Augh, that memory still hurts, me biting my lip was a good sign. I had been broken, shattered emotionally (James got me on the physical, yup.) crippled, which brought me to seek out Jacob. He nutured me back to a semi-healthy state of mind, and when Edward came back, I broke from the healer to my only love. Torture itself. Time passed by, another female hunted me, it was all so normal then. Running from home, protecting Charlie. Edward saved me a couple of times, but I remember when I saved him from suicide. Ah, he had thought I was dead, I jumped off a cliff just to hear his velvet smooth voice. (I was close to insanity) Alice saw that, but not Jacob saving my life. Edward sought out a Shakespearian-esque death, Alice and I saved the day. Afterwards, he confessed his love to me, as if I didn't know, and proposed.

Love is funny, how it can make or break you. Whenever I'm with Edward, I'm full of pure bliss. Being around him is better than the taste of human blood, the scent, everything. Yet when he ripped himself from me, I broke. Love is such a sick paradox. Maybe that's why he found Romeo and Juiliet so humorous. The bundles of pain and joy.

Speaking of such, my daughter Renesmee was a paradox in herself. Little bundle of joy killed me during pregnancy, which lead to me being changed. Did I mention Jacob's in love with her? I'd wish that mutt were dead, but they're stuck together like glue.

I sighed looking over those two years, most eventful stuff in my life. Now reaching the age of 119, I've seen a lot, but not as much as my husband, doubled me over. I pushed the locker door open, spotting Edward just down the hall, dressed out, and not facing me.

I ran as quietly as I could to him. My thought silent, I didn't breath, no heart to give me away. Then, my thoughts bursted through my sheild, hitting him as I did.

_Surprise!_

_"_Bella, please," he breathed out, "that was hardly a surprise." My eyes widened in a slight bewhilderment. I could see in the reflection of his eyes, myself and him thinking of what to say next. Finally he managed, in a low whisper, "Those girls' thoughts, they saw you. I saw their thoughts. Therefore I saw you."

"Damnit, I never win."

"Only in be-" I slammed my hand atop of his mouth, silencing him with too much force. Had he been a human, I'm sure I would've knocked a few teeth out, maybe shoved his jaw into his neck or something. I pulled myself up to his ear, mumbling a slight tease._  
Only you and Mike Newton'd think that way._

_"_You're comparing **me** to that...that... moron?"

I nodded, a playful smile playing itself across my face. Alice had rubbed off on me, but not that I minded.

"You're going to regret that," he mumbled. There we were, him against the wall, myself on his lap, practically stradling him. I somehow pictured, and wanted, that little punishment. His next words ruined my nice daydreams, I don't get the night-time ones.

"We're playing dodgeball today."

"Fuck."

**Rate and review, I need to practice my writing for english and whatnot. Figure out the grey area of a paradox. Good/Bad/???. Anyways, as I type this I should be in my bath right now, which is most likely too hot.**

**No, I'm not asking for xxx reviews to post the next chapter, that's simply immature. Though, in your reviews, pleace post constructive criticism. Heck, write a story with the same plot, I'm looking for one. w Anyways, enjoy, cause I know that fanfictions are all we have since the series ended.**

**pfft. Stephenie Meyer owns this book, characters, and the plot of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.  
I make no money by writing this story, and I do not claim the section of this chapter that refers to her books. I was simply use them as a recapp.**


End file.
